el mutante magico
by marmaxtin
Summary: cuando el profesor detecta a dos mutantes en las vegas, el secreto más guardado de Mystique es revelado, ¿qué va a hacer ahora que tiene que proteger a la persona que quiere más en el mundo? y quienes son esos tipos con batas exigiendo llevarse al chico en contra de su voluntad? Harry/? Mysique/Wolverine tal vez después la clasificación cambie a M.


**Hola lectores de buenos fanfictions, bienvenidos a mi más reciente creación.**

 **Esta es una historia que vengo pensando desde hace tiempo, y ahora por fin vengo a entregárselas, y a los que leen mis otras historias, les aviso que este año me voy a dedicar a escribir más capítulos u otras historias, así que no pierdan la esperanza.**

 **Como sea, espero que disfruten de esto y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Comencemos la fiesta.**

 **Esto ocurre justo después de la primera de x-men, pero imaginen que John ya se fue con Magneto y que Logan solo se fue por unos días antes de volver a la mansión, mientras que Harry escapó de Gran Bretaña después de la muerte de Sirius, pero no sin antes acabar con Voldemort, tal vez más adelante haga que Harry cuente su historia o lo deje a su imaginación, depende de cuantos quieran saber, por cierto, Bobby no está en una relación con Rouge ni quiere una con Kitty, después le daré una pareja y Stryker fue asesinado por un grupo de mutantes que escapó de sus celdas en la base de Stryker.**

 **Hsgdhgdjsgafdjsgfhdsahfhsdakhfklhsdhfhsdkhfkjhsdlhflsdhgkfgksdghfsdfldfsdkjdaskjfkalalalkdjkkhfhjsdhfhfhfhfhfhfhhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhslkasklas.**

Nuestra historia comienza en el país mundialmente conocido como Estados Unidos de America, en una ciudad Westchester (o como se escriba), en donde se encuentra una gran escuela a las afueras de la ciudad. Esta mansión era mejor conocida como la "Escuela de Xavier para niños superdotados", y era muy reconocida por la población mundial, aunque a veces no fuera en el buen sentido, ni fuera con las mejores intenciones.

La verdad era que lo que hacia tan especial a esta escuela eran sus estudiantes "superdotados".

Estos estudiantes, al igual que su fundador, Charles Xavier, y sus profesores; eran conocidos por la población mundial por el nombre de mutantes, humanos que tenían una alteración genética, lo que les daba poderes especiales, ya sean elementales, físicos y/o mentales (admitámoslo, algunos tienen dos poderes que no se relacionan).

Pero la mala noticia era que el público general temía a lo que no podían entender, y el temor lleva al odio, lo que causaba que gran parte del alumnado de la escuela sean niños y/o niñas abandonados por sus familias debido a que eran diferentes, mientras que otros les mentían a sus padres para no sufrir el mismo destino; solo unos pocos estudiantes eran aceptados por sus padres, y eso molestaba a Xavier.

Dentro de la escuela, en el sub-nivel, el cual estaba prohibido para la mayoría de los estudiantes, en el interior de una habitación en forma de esfera con una larga plataforma desde la entrada hasta la mitad de la habitación, en donde se encontraba una compleja maquina con un casco conectado y este casco puesto en la cabeza de un hombre en silla de ruedas.

Este hombre estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, una corbata, una chaqueta y pantalones formales de color café y zapatos formales de color negro, pero lo más importante e identificable sobre este hombre no era su vestimenta ni el estado de sus piernas, sino su nombre.

Charles Xavier.

Charles estaba haciendo lo que muchos de sus estudiantes, tanto los antiguos como los nuevos, podrían decir que era su pasatiempo favorito, conectarse a la maquina, también conocida como cerebro, y buscar a cualquier mutante que podría necesitar su ayuda.

Mientras buscaba a través de la ciudad de Las Vegas, Nevada consiguió ver a una pareja de 18 años caminando de la por la calle, lo que le llamó la atención fue que ambos emitían la misma frecuencia que sus estudiantes, lo que los identificaba como mutantes.

Charles rápidamente se saco el casco de metal, el cual le permitía conectarse a su cerebro, amplificando sus poderes telepáticos, de la cabeza, y comenzó a "rodar" hacia su oficina mientras avisaba telepáticamente a dos miembros de su equipo que tenían unos mutantes con los que hablar.

En cuanto llegó a su oficina, Charles tomó su teléfono y llamó a su más viejo amigo y actual rival en el tema sobre los mutantes, además de ser su mayor enemigo en el ajedrez, quien ahora usaba el nombre de Magneto, debido a sus poderes, su anterior colega Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles y Erik se habían conocido cuando tenían entre 20 y 30 años, cuando Charles salvó a Erik de morir ahogado y convencerlo de que formaran un equipo de jóvenes mutantes para evitar que otro mutante, uno muy poderoso, con la capacidad de absorber cualquier tipo de energía, ya sea la de una granada o la de los reactores nucleares, quien respondía al nombre de Sebastian Shaw, comenzara la tercera guerra mundial y dominara el mundo.

Pero Erik se dejo consumir por el odio y el deseo de venganza, así que, en vez de atrapar a Shaw, Erik lo mató, pero no se detuvo ahí, Erik quería que los mutantes se unieran como un ejercito bajo su mando para luchar en la guerra que él estaba seguro que iba a ocurrir, a diferencia de Charles, quien solo quería que vivieran en paz con los humanos, por lo que tomaron caminos diferentes.

Desde entonces no se habían vuelto a hablar civilizadamente, excepto por las veces en las que jugaban ajedrez en la antigua celda de Erik, de la cual había escapado de alguna forma, o cuando se habían visto sin que ninguno quisiera ningún conflicto, pero había otra situación en las que dejaban de lado sus diferencias, y eso pasaba cuando uno de los dos localizaba a un mutante, cuando eso pasaba se llamaban entre sí e iban a hablar con el o la mutante, dejando que ellos decidieran si querían pertenecer a la hermandad, bajo el mando de Erik, o unirse a la escuela, bajo el cuidado de Charles.

Y este era uno de esos momentos.

-hola Erik-saludo Charles en cuanto su viejo amigo contesto el teléfono, no sin cierta emoción en la voz, ya que siempre le agradaba hablar con Erik a pesar de todo lo que había pasado-he localizado a dos jóvenes mutantes en Las Vegas, ¿quieres ir?-preguntó, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

-Charles, esa pregunta tiene la misma cantidad de trampas que tu y yo de años, sabes que nunca niego la oportunidad de reclutar mutantes-respondió Erik con su típica voz severa, pero con un toque de calidez en ella, por que después de todo charles había sido su primer y único amigo en su vida, y aunque estuvieran en bandos diferentes, siempre lo consideraría su amigo-llevare a Pyro y a Mystique, ¿a quién vas a llevar tú?-le pregunto Erik al profesor, como parte de su acuerdo, ambos podían llevar hasta dos aliados que los ayudaran a convencer al mutante recién descubierto de unirse a su bando correspondiente.

-creo que llevare a Wolverine, ya que se ha estado quejando de lo aburrido que esta en la mansión, y a Storm, ya que ella es la única que puede calmar completamente a Wolverine además de ser casi completamente inmune a su mal humor-respondió Charles después de pensar en sus opciones por un minuto.

-bien, pero si vuelve a pasar lo mismo que en Florida, me los voy a llevar conmigo, hayan o no decidido-dijo Erik, recordando lo que paso cuando fueron a buscar a un mutante que podía controlar el agua (en la misma magnitud que Pyro el fuego) y Wolverine comenzó una discusión contra Mystique, lo cual rápidamente se volvió una pelea en toda regla, con la intensidad de la pelea acabaron con una calle destrozada, una casa derrumbada, un mutante desaparecido y una oportunidad perdida para ambos bandos.

-no te preocupes, me asegurare de que Wolverine se comporte-le aseguró Charles, con un toque de diversión en su voz, también recordando los acontecimientos de Florida-nos vemos en el techo del hotel Caesar's Palace en 4 horas-entonces, después de despedirse de Erik, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al hangar donde guardaban el jet-x, y se reunió con sus dos estudiantes, Wolverine y Storm.

Wolverine, también conocido como Logan, era un hombre alto, con un aspecto feroz y animal, tenía el cabello negro muy salvaje, una barba bien recortada y una tez bronceada, y dado que fue llamado a un asunto oficial, estaba vistiendo el uniforme de los x-men, sus poderes consistían en una curación acelerada, tan poderosa que prácticamente lo hacia inmortal, y poder sacar tres garras por entre los nudillos de cada mano, las cuales estaban cubiertas de adamantium.

A su lado se encontraba Storm, también conocida como Ororo, era una mujer alta, de aspecto sereno, pero algo estricto, quien tenía cabello blanco eléctrico con varias puntas levantadas y una tez oscura, ella también vestía el uniforme de los x-men, y su poder era el poder crear y controlar tormentas, además de poder absorber y disparar rayos.

-muy bien, vámonos, y por favor Logan, por lo que más quieras, intenta controlarte cuando veas a Mystique-le dijo Charles a su feroz amigo, quien solo gruñera al recordar lo que paso con su odiada enemiga y se subió al jet.

El viaje hacia la ciudad del pecado fue en su mayoría silencioso, excepto cuando Charles les dio a Logan y a Ororo la poca, pero aun así valiosa, información que había logrado conseguir, como su edad y genero, un chico de 18 años y una chica de 17 años.

Después de 4 horas de viaje, durante lo cual lo único que rompía el silencio eran los murmullos de desprecio sobre una cierta mutante provenientes de Logan, el jet-x entró en el espacio aéreo de Las Vegas, dirigiéndose directamente al Caesar's Palace, aterrizando en la azotea, en donde se encontraban 3 personas esperando por ellos, y tras una gran cantidad de murmullos por parte de Logan, se bajaron del jet.

Frente al trío de héroes se encontraba Pyro, antes conocido como John, el cual era un adolescente de cabello rubio y largo (lo voy a poner rubio desde el principio, pero en las películas su cabello era más oscuro en las primeras 2, pero en la tercera se volvió rubio, esto es para clarar las cosas para los que hayan notado eso) y de piel clara, vestía una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas converse negras, el poder de John era el de poder controlar el fuego, pero no podía crearlo, por lo que tenia un aparato en sus muñecas de donde sacaba el fuego cada vez que lo necesitara.

Un poco más lejos se encontraba Mystique, aunque Erik y Charles la habían conocido cuando se hacia llamar Raven, era una mujer estatura media de cabello rojo corto hasta los hombros, de piel azul con escamas (son escamas, ¿cierto?) y ojos amarillos, ella no vestía nada debido a sus poderes, los cuales le permitían asumir la forma de cualquier persona que ella quisiera, incluyendo mutantes, aunque no podía copiar sus poderes.

Y por último, pero sin duda el más importante, al lado de Pyro se encontraba el viejo amigo de Charles, Erik, últimamente conocido mundialmente como Magneto, el cual tenia una piel blanca arrugada, él vestía una especie de armadura de cuerpo completo totalmente negra junto con una capa a juego además de un casco que impedía cualquier uso del poder de Charles en contra de Erik, el poder de Erik le concedía la capacidad de controlar el tamaño, la densidad y la forma de cualquier metal, lo que además le daba la habilidad de volar al crear un campo electromagnético alrededor suyo.

Los tres pertenecían a la Hermandad, un grupo creado por Magneto, el cual era conformado por todos los mutantes que Erik había convencido o los que querían algún tipo de venganza contra los humanos que los odiaban por algo que no podían controlar.

-hola Erik-saludo Charles, siempre feliz de ver a su amigo, pero triste de lo que intentaba lograr al reclutar tantos mutantes.

-Hola Charles-dijo Erik, respondiendo al saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza-¿y bien? ¿Dónde están estos mutantes?-pregunto con impaciencia, tratando de ignorar las miradas de molestia y furia que se mandaban entre si la mutante azul y el mutante feroz.

-en realidad estamos de suerte, están justo al otro lado de la calle-dijo Charles acercándose al borde de la azotea junto a los demás para poder conectar su mente, junto con la de los demás, con la gente de abajo y averiguar finalmente quienes eran los mutantes.

Debido a que Las Vegas era un lugar que recibía muchos visitantes, además de tener a la gente que vivía ahí, parecería difícil encontrar a dos personas, pero Charles ya sabía como se sentían sus mentes, por lo que solo tardo un segundo en encontrar al par de jóvenes que habían ido a buscar.

El chico era un joven de 18 años de edad, de cabello castaño claro y lacio, de lo que podían distinguir, gracias a la habilidad de Charles de desacelerar la imagen mental de quien quisiera (como en x-men primera generación), tenía ojos color miel, vestía una camisa azul con pantalones negros y unas vans negras, también llevaba unas gafas rectangulares y tenía una cicatriz en la frente.

Sujetando firmemente su mano, se encontraba una linda chica de 17 años, con largo cabello rubio y ojos de colores diferentes, el de la izquierda era verde aguamarina y el de la derecha era azul cielo, vestía una blusa blanca junto con unos jeans azules y unas vans blancas.

Ambos estaban corriendo sin razón aparente, pasando por entre la gente con cierta brusquedad, pero cuando vieron, a través de los ojos de la gente de abajo, detrás de los jóvenes mutantes, notaron que estaban siendo seguidos por un gran grupo de soldados armados con varias armas.

-tenemos que ir a ayudarlos-dijo rápidamente Storm, comenzando a concentrarse para usar su poder de vuelo para bajar a ayudar a los jóvenes cuando una mano le agarró el brazo evitando así que usara sus poderes, y se le quedo mirando al profesor quien fue el que la detuvo-¿Qué sucede profesor? Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos antes de que esos soldados los atrapen-dijo molesta por ser detenida de ayudar a gente inocente.

-no podemos precipitarnos a la situación mi querida Storm, me temo que tendremos que esperar y ver-le dijo Charles, odiando que no pudieran hacer mucho, pero no se habían revelado a los humanos y no quería que sus estudiantes fueran objetivos de ataques por si fueran a descubrir donde se "ocultaban", aunque fuera por ayudar a otro mutante, él jamás pondría a sus estudiantes en peligro, por lo que solo puso un poco más de poder en su poder telepático y pudieron escuchar lo que pasaba con mayor facilidad.

 **En la calle.**

-¡vamos Anabel, tenemos que correr más rápido!-grito el hombre joven a la chica agarrada a su mano, mientras empujaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente y les desacelerara.

-¡ya lo se Harry!-grito la chica llamada Anabel, mientras trataba de poner más fuerza y energía en sus piernas, pero ya se le estaban gastando sus fuerzas-¡no puedo Harry, van a atraparnos!-grito con un toque de resignación al notar que sus piernas se desaceleraban.

Fue entonces que vieron al frente, donde un gran grupo de soldados, junto con varios vehículos militares, por lo que se dieron vuelta para buscar otro camino, pero había otro grupo de soldados esperando por ellos, y vieron como un joven, aparentemente el líder, se adelanto con un megáfono en la mano y comenzó a hablarles.

-bueno, bueno Harry, si que eres escurridizo-dijo el joven, vestido con un traje tan formal que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un joven abogado o un político-te me has escapado muchas veces durante este año, pero ahora no tienes ningún lugar al que correr, así que ¿por qué no te ahorras la molestia y te entregas sin oposición?-pregunto mientras todos los soldados apuntaban con sus armas a la pareja.

-¿por qué no puedes dejarme en paz de una vez Jack?-preguntó/gruñó Harry al joven mientras que los mutantes de la azotea tenían un sentimiento de familiaridad, como si conocieran al joven en traje-¿o es que quieres terminar igual que tu tío? He escuchado que unos mutantes le dieron lo que merecía desde hace tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Jack.

-¡No te atrevas a meter a mi tío en esto, ¿escuchaste Harry?!-grito Jack con mucha ira tanto en la voz como en los ojos antes de respirar profundamente para calmarse-él solo hizo esas cosas, que tu dices que le merecieron lo que le paso, para asegurar la supervivencia de nuestro país en caso de guerra-entonces Jack saco una pistola de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y la apunto hacia Harry-ahora, ven conmigo o jalaré el gatillo, sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes usar tus dos mutaciones al mismo tiempo, y no creo que quieras revelarte al público, por lo que ríndete-dijo Jack sonriendo victoriosamente.

-si piensas que ocultar mi verdadera forma me parece más importante que huir, entonces no sabes nada de mi-entonces, para sorpresa de los mutantes de la azotea y del gran grupo de gente civil que los había rodeado, a la piel de Harry le recorrió una especie de ola que cambió la piel de Harry a color azul, mientras que cuando paso por su cabeza su cabello se volvió de color negro azabache muy corto y sus ojos se volvieron completamente verde esmeralda y su camisa había desaparecido, dejando ver que tenía una especie de escamas cubriéndole algunas partes del torso-ahora vete Jack, no quiero tener que lastimarte innecesariamente, pero lo haré si significa que podremos escapar de ti, y esta vez me aseguraré que no puedas encontrarnos-declaró mientras entrecerraba sus ojos verdes peligrosamente.

-¿cómo es posible que tenga mi mutación?-preguntó totalmente asombrada Mystique al ver su poder, aparentemente único, usado por otro mutante, antes de murmurar para si misma-solo existe una persona que podría tener mi mutación, pero no puede ser él ¿o sí?-se pregunto a si misma, o eso pensó, ya que Logan, con sus mejorados sentidos del oído escucho cada palabra, y mientras ponía atención a lo que pasaba se preguntó de que estaba hablando Mystique.

-todavía no lo entiendes ¿verdad?, como te encontramos aquí tan fácilmente-dijo Jack después de reír maliciosamente-hemos tenido a una persona vigilándote y siempre preparada para cuando tuviéramos que venir a buscarte, e hizo un gran trabajo al avisarnos que querías quedarte aquí-entonces una sonrisa cruel se le extendió por el rostro mientras se volvía hacia la chica al lado del chico de piel azul-un gran trabajo Anabel-y comenzó a reír como un maniático.

Harry se congeló como si Iceman le hubiera enviado un rayo de hielo directamente al corazón (referencia a Frozen) mientras volteaba la cabeza para mirar a su novia quien había cerrado los ojos mientras unas lagrimas le bajaban por las mejillas.

-¿Anabel?-preguntó Harry intentando ganar la atención de su novia, pero esta solo sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba con más fuerza los ojos, por lo que Harry ganó una triste sonrisa en su rostro-no puedo creer que no me di cuenta que algo así iba a pasar, y mira que pasó igual que con mi padre, él también abandonó un equipo solo para que su ex-jefe lo mantuviera vigilado con una chica, la cual lo enamoró solo para que fuera traicionado por ella para volver con su ex-jefe por la fuerza, exactamente como está pasando ahora (Harry ya tenía 3 años cuando los acontecimientos de Wolverine: Orígenes pasaron, y Jack le contó a Harry lo que había pasado a su padre, esto es por si alguno se pregunto como es que sabía lo que pasó, bueno sigamos)-el tono de tristeza en la voz de Harry provocó que Anabel bajara la cabeza sintiendo mucha vergüenza por lo que había hecho, entonces un sonido de piel rasgada atrajo la atención de todos hacia Harry.

Harry ignoró a todos a su alrededor a favor de ver unas garras cubiertas de metal que le salían por entre los nudillos de cada mano, lo que provocó la sorpresa de la mayoría del grupo mutante de la azotea; entonces Harry se volvió para mirar a Jack y le dijo-sabes, todo esto esta pasando igual que con mi padre y tu tío, ¿eso quieres ser Jack? ¿Quieres ser el próximo William Stryker?-esto llamó la atención de Wolverine, quien gruño al descubrir que incluso muerte, William Stryker era una molestia para los mutantes.

-solo quiero terminar el trabajo que mi tío comenzó, y ya se terminó el tiempo para charlar, sube al vehículo detrás de ti Harry o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza-dijo Jack, ya harto de tanta demora y conversación.

-solo una última cosa-dijo Harry volteándose hacia su novia, quien había parado de llorar y había abierto los ojos, para hacer la pregunta que ella no quería escuchar-¿por qué Anabel? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?-la desesperación en la voz de Harry casi hizo que un nuevo río de lagrimas le salieran por los ojos a lña chica, pero ella tenía que explicarle, tenía que decirle algo para que no la odiara.

-yo…yo…-Anabel no podía hablar, pero se tragó el nudo en su garganta y comenzó de nuevo-ellos…ellos dijeron que no me iban a perseguir, e incluso me iban a dar protección si es que los ayudaba con lo que me pidieran, y yo no soy tan fuerte como tú Harry, tenía que hacerlo, por favor perdóname-entonces comenzó de nuevo a llorar, solo que más fuerte que antes.

-esa es la excusa más patética que he escuchado Anabel-la frialdad en la voz de Harry provoco que a Anabel le recorriera un escalofrío por su columna vertebral y que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-pensé que eras la indicada y que podríamos vivir felizmente en alguna ciudad sin temor a ser perseguidos, pero al parecer eso no es lo que tu querías-entonces Harry saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y se la arrojó a los pies de Anabel antes de dirigirse hacia el vehículo que le estaban indicando sin otra mirada a su ahora ex-novia.

Anabel, con las manos temblorosas, levantó la caja y cuando la abrió un jadeo le salió de su boca mientras se la tapaba con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo la caja.

Dentro de la caja había un simple pero hermoso anillo con un pequeño zafiro en la parte superior y cuando lo sacó notó que tenía una pequeña inscripción en la parte interna de la argolla:

" _Fac ut ardeat cor meum_ **.** _"_

Anabel cayó de rodillas mientras que las lagrimas ahora se le desbordaban de los ojos, pensando en el más entupido error que había hecho en su vida, debió haberle dicho a Harry sobre el trato que había hecho con Jack, ella sabía que Harry habría hecho lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo, pero ella había ido con la opción fácil y le costo un futuro con la persona más maravillosa que había conocido y que quizás jamás volvería a ver, estaba tan atrapada en el llanto que no notó a un grupo de personas que se le acercaban o al gran grupo de personas que corría asustada por que los postes comenzaron a moverse solos

-disculpe señorita-Anabel, al notar que esa voz se dirigía a ella, levanto la mirada para mirar a un hombre calvo en silla de ruedas, un hombre con una armadura y casco extraños, un adolescente rubio, una mujer de piel oscura y cabello blanco, un hombre de aspecto salvaje y una mujer de piel azul, igual que Harry, pero de ojos amarillos-su nombre es Anabel ¿verdad?-quien había hablado era el sujeto en la silla de ruedas.

-s…si…¿qu…qué quieren?-pregunto Anabel muy nerviosa al ver a un grupo obviamente de mutantes y esperaba que no hubieran visto como traicionó a uno de los suyos.

-no mucho en realidad, solo una pequeña cosa-dijo la mutante de piel azul, quien se acerco velozmente a Anabel, a quien levanto por la blusa dejando a Anabel asustada con los pies colgando, pero antes de que siquiera pensara en intentar en escapar, la mujer que lo tenía agarrada le pidió algo que la hizo congelarse, además de hacer que el grupo detrás de ella soltara un jadeo colectivo de sorpresa-lo que quiero es saber a donde se llevaron a mi hijo y como llegar ahí-pidió mientras la miraba intensamente con sus amarillentos ojos, por lo que Anabel, con todo lo que había pasado en la última hora hizo lo único que parecía lógico.

Se desmayó.

 **Hsgdhgdjsgafdjsgfhdsahfhsdakhfklhsdhfhsdkhfkjhsdlhflsdhgkfgksdghfsdfldfsdkjdaskjfkalalalkdjkkhfhjsdhfhfhfhfhfhfhhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhslkasklas.**

 **Al fin termine este condenado capitulo, lo empecé al inicio del año pasado y ahora por fin tuve la motivación para terminarlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **La inscripción del anillo se traduce en:** **Haz que arda mi corazón.**

 **Por favor comenten sobre si les gusto o de lo que quieren que pase después.**

 **También tengo diferentes ideas sobre el emparejamiento de Harry**

 **Solo Harry/Anabel**

 **Harry/Anabel/Rouge**

 **Harry/Anabel/Kitty**

 **Harry/Anabel/Rouge/Kitty**

 **Harry/Anabel/otra chica del universo x-men**

 **Por favor voten y en unos capítulos más daré los resultados, hasta la otra.**

 **CHAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
